


Brothers in Night Vale

by CreativityFlow



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Librarians, Light Cecilos, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativityFlow/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters have another case, in a small desert community called Night Vale. Angels and glowing lights above Arby's? They wouldn't miss it! And of course, everyone's favorite radio host is there to follow their every step. Cecil is quick to report their every move, and it doesn't take long to get on the brothers' nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part A

_"Everything happens for a reason. Except, of course, the things that don't. Then, they are pointless._

_"Welcome... to Nightvale."_

**}{**

"So get this," Sam said, straightening up in his his chair, and swivling his laptop around to face his older (and shorter) brother. "There's a town called Nightvale, and people are claiming to see angels everywhere."

"Are they doing anything?" Dean asked. "Any weird murders or something?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then it's not our problem." The elder Winchester took a large bite out of his bacon cheeseburger and raised an eyebrow at his little brother. "I said look for a case, not research the angel problem. I'm sick of 'em, Sammy. Let's hunt a windigo or something."

Sam pulled a bitch face, and pointed at the screen of the laptop. "A five headed dragon is running for mayor."

Dean choked. " _What?_ "

"His opponent is...," he turned the laptop to face him again as he scrolled down the page, "...'the faceless old woman who secretly lives in your home.'"

"Are they nuts?" Dean asked, setting his burger down, and leaning forward. "I mean... they've gotta be nuts."

Sam shrugged. "I don't know, but I think it's worth checking out."

Scoffing, Dean forced down the rest of his burger (because you can't let greasy food like that go to waste), and stood up, nodding. "Which which way to Nightville?"

"Night _vale_  is a desert community in Arizona, so at least a three hour drive." Sam dropped a tip on the table, and gathered his things.

"Well then, let's go." Dean smirked and walked out, jangling his keys the whole way.

**}{**

_"Hello, listeners. Two strangers arrived in Nightvale today. They were driving an old, black car that has obviously been taken care of, but most definetly has seen better days._

_"The driver of the car was tall, but compared to his companion, short. The tall strangers hair is long and nearly perfect. Carlos' hair is by far much more perfect._

_"It's unclear what the two are doing here, or even how they got here. But, dear listener, they look like men on a mission._

_"More as this story develops."_

**}{**

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked, staring at the radio that  _had_  been playing his favorite ACDC cassette.

"I think we picked up the local radio show," Sam stated, furrowing his brow. "But weren't we listening to-"

Dean flipped the switch, changing stations.

" _Eleven... forty-two... fifty... seven.._."

The brothers stared at the radio. The monotone voice continued to splutter seemingly random words, never missing a beat.

"We've been here two minutes," Dean said, "and I've already had enough of this town."

Sam nodded, glancing out the window. In the distance, he could see a blinking red light. They drove next to a dog park, but the sign attached to the fence made him think otherwise; NO DOGS ALLOWED was printed everywhere, and the younger brother could have sworn he saw a dark hooded figure.

A fluttering in the backseat notified the Winchesters of their favorite angel, and Dean glanced in the review mirror, his green orbs meeting blue. "'Sup, Cas?"

"Hello, Dean," Castiel greeted. "I see you've found Nightvale."

"Have you been here before?" Sam asked, turning in his seat.

"I have helped Josie with house hold chores."

Sam quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Rafael changed her porch light," the angel continued. "I believe she still has the old bulb."

"Alright," Dean nodded, "where does this Josie live?"

**}{**

_"Desert Bluffs defeated Nightvale in last nights basketball game. Rest assured, Nightvale, we did not let our defeat bring us down._

_"Desert Bluffs team myseriously disappeared shortly after the game. Our school board president, the glow cloud, insists it has nothing to do with it, but the teams bus was stopped by a dead horse landing on it._

_"Take that, Desert Bluffs."_

**}{**

The Winchesters and Castiel drove through town, in search of Josie.

In one of the nieghborhoods, it was eerily quiet, except for a group of men and women in white lab coats staked outside a house. They all rushed about, sometimes pushing each other towards the house, only to get pushed forwards in return.

On man, with dark, perfect hair stopped at the sight of the Impala. His dark eyes followed them until they rounded the corner, and Sam glanced back even after the group was out if sight.

"Does this town seem... off... to you?" he asked.

"Like creepy sci-fi horror movie off?" Dean asked, before answering himself in a sarcastic manner: "No."

"Nightvale is an interesting case," Castiel spoke up. "The town sits on a rift, much like the Gates of Hell. Unless you plan to move the whole town, you won't be able to do much."

"So this is a waste of time?" Dean raised his eyebrows and stared at the angel through the rear view mirror.

"There are some supernatural beings, yes," Cas nodded. "So you may be able to help to an extent."

The car pulled into a car lot, and the brothers stepped out, closing their doors in sync. Castiel appeared besides Dean, making the hunter jump and curse under his breath.

"Let's just get this over with," he sighed, trudging up to the house.

**}{**

_"Reports are coming in, listeners._

_"Carlos and his team of scientists, while staked outside the house that doesn't exist (you know, the one that looks like it exists, but it really doesn't?), called to say they saw the black car drive by. Carlos says there was another man, in the back seat, who was not there before._

_"Old Woman Josie, down by the car lot, called to tell us one of the angels stopped by with two strangers. She says the strangers are brothers, and the shorter one has a temper, while his younger but bigger brother is much more well mannered. She would not say what the angels name was. Probably, because they don't exist._

_"I asked what the brothers wanted, and she said they just asked questions. They asked about the glowing lights above the Arby's, and our school board president. They even asked about Harlem McDaniels and the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly lives in our Homes, who are running for mayor._

_"What a curious duo."_

**}{**

"Who is this guy?" Dean asked, glaring at the radio.

The man was just rambling. Constantly reporting their whereabouts, and constantly reporting the news.

But it wasn't the normal news. It was weird things, like a glow cloud, and some guy with perfect hair. A house that didn't exist? Sam remembered the group of scientist, but there was  _definetly_  a house there.

_"...there were no survivors."_

The brothers shared a surprised glance. Castiel remained silent, as he has been since they left Josie's place.

"So... where to now?" Dean asked, still glancing wearily at the radio.

Sam sighed. "I guess we should head over to the library," he decided. "We should take a look at the towns history."

"Right." Dean nodded, with a roll of his eyes. "Research."

"The library?" Cas spoke up, leaning forward slightly. When the brothers nodded, the angel looked slightly uncomfortable. "I'm sure you could find something on the Google."

"'The Google?'" Dean laughed. "Cas, I think it'd be easier to just go to the library this time."

"I'll check on Josie."

And then the blue eyed vessel was gone with a soft flutter.

"Should we be worried?" Dean asked. "I feel like we should be worried."

Sam shook his head in disbelief. "I'm just wondering why Cas never mentioned this place, if there's all this weird stuff going on."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again: he is one weird dude."

Sam nodded as they pulled into the library's empty parking lot. He thought it was odd. It was the middle of the school year; surely some kids would be working on reports or something, right?

Still, they had a job. Sam didn't dwell on these thoughts for more than a second, and he clambered out of the Impala.

Dean trudged behind his brother, grumbling. "Isn't it time for food?" he called. "Maybe I should check that old lady Josie with Cas."

Sam ignored him, and pulled the door open. A blast of cold air whipped his hair back, and Sam stepped in.

The interior was vast, and dusty shelves were set in rows. There was a small section in the back with five tables, and a row of older computers lined one of the walls. There was no one to be seen.

"Does anyone live in this town?"

Sam scoffed. "Hello?" he called.

"Dude, it's a library." Dean rolled his eyes, and stepped up to a counter. There was a bell, and after shrugging at his little brother, he tapped it.

The ding echoed throughout the building, but soon fell silent.

"Well, this was a waste of-"

"Dean!"

A tall, slender figure tackled Dean from behind, and the hunter quickly chucked it over his shoulder.

It landed with a hiss at Sam's feet, and the younger gaped at what looked like... a librarian?

She was blonde, with green eyes and terrifyingly sharp teeth. Her red nails were claws, and she leapt back up, scratching at the two.

"What the hell is wrong with this town?" Dean screeched.

**}{**

_"And now... traffic._

_"The stop lights in Nightvale have stopped working. They now all flash red, which we all know, means to step on it._

_"Remember, listeners: you must follow all traffic laws. Do not slow down. Do exactly as the lights say, or there will be consequences._

_"This has been traffic._

_"Listeners; I just recieved a call from John Peters (you know, the farmer?), and he says that the mysterious brothers have lost their companion, and were last seen entering the library._

_"I wish them well. It was nice, having a couple of new faces around town, even if their intentions were unknown. Perhaps the librarians will spare them, and let them leave - after all, they are new in town. Maybe their parents never taught them to stay away from the cursed buildings._

_"Old Woman Josie, down by the car lot, called to tell us that the angel in a trench coat returned. He was without his friends, and she said the angel was helping her with chores._

_"To which, I replied that angels do not and will never exist._

_"Listeners, I've just recieved word that the two strangers have escaped the library. Like... they don't even have a scratch. They survived the librarians!_

_I don't know how, but-"_

}{

"That's it," Dean growled, pulling out his phone and slamming the door to the Impala.

_"They survived the librarians!_ " the voice continued.

It didn't take long for Sam to find the number of the radio station, and Dean held the phone up to his ear.

_"I don't know how, but-"_  The voice cut off.  _"Sorry, listeners. I'm getting a call from an unknown number. Now, I know this is unprofessional, but I have a feeling I should answer this call."_

"Damn right you better answer it," Dean griped, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Sam rolled his eyes, and turned up the radio.

_"Hello?"_

_"Listen, you son of a b-"_

_"Sir, we have children who listen to this show. Please, be careful what you say while on the air."_

Sam smirked, glancing out the window to see his brother kick a rock.

_"Alright, listen,"_  Dean growled,  _"who the hell are you and what's going on with this town?"_

_"My name is Cecil,"_  the radio host chirped.  _"May I ask your name?"_

Sam watched as Dean looked ready to rip his hair out.

_"What's up with those librarians?"_

There was a pause.

"Hey, did you here me?" Dean demanded.

_"Listeners, I don't think these brothers realize how dangerous librarians can be,"_ Cecil said.  _"It's a miracle they have survived the world."_

_"I can hear you, you know?"_  Sam watched as his brother hung up the phone and stomped back over to the car and climbed in.

"Well that was a waste of time," Dean growled.

Sam scoffed. "What are we supposed to do now?" he asked. "I mean, Cas said there was nothing we could do, but..."

His older brother gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white.

The sun was setting to their left, and the brothers jumped at the loud screeching noise it made.

"Does that answer your question?" Dean shouted over the nose. "Something's wrong with this damn town, and I want to know what it is."

**}{**

_"And so, listeners, as our day draws to a close, we can look back. We can look back on those two brothers, who were brave - or stupid - enough to enter the library. We can now welcome our new friend Dean and his brother, who is still nameless._

_"They may be strangers now, but given time, they could become allies._

_"Or you know... friends._

_"So goodnight, new friends once strangers... And to you, dear listeners:_

_"Goodnight, Nightvale. Goodnight."_


	2. Part B

_"Nothing is coincidence. There's no such thing as chance, or Fate. It's all an illusion. But sometimes... in those true, rare moments... something happens that was not supposed to happen._

_"Welcome... to Nightvale."_

**}{**

Sam was the first to wake up, which was not uncommon. What  _was_  uncommon, however, was the noise that woke him up. He didn't remember setting the alarm, but maybe Dean did? Also, it was almost noon. Sam never woke up this late; he liked to get a jog in before Dean woke up. Although, Sam wasn't sure if he really wanted to go for a jog in this town...

That radio host, Cecil, was talking again. Did he ever shut up?  _At least the sun rose quietly..._  Sam thought.

Dean was snoring loudly on the bed, and Sam threw a pillow at him. "Dude, get up," he called. When his brother didn't stir, the taller Winchester huffed and whopped his brother on the head.

"Kelly Clarkson!" Dean yelled, sitting up straight and stifling a yawn.

Sam smirked as he grabbed his laptop and sat back down on his bed, leaning against the head board. "Sleep well?" he asked.

His brother groaned in response, and Sam took that as a 'no.'

"Please tell me I was not the only one who saw those weird flashing lights?" Dean cocked an eyebrow, and stood up, heading towards the mini fridge. "I mean, between the annoying sound of a  _setting sun_  and freakin' lights above Arby's over there, I'm just about ready to hit the road, man. Let these weirdos handle it themselves."

Sam was tempted to agree and book it out of town, but he knew better; they couldn't abandon a job, even if they didn't quite get what the job was.

"I guess we could call Bobby," the younger suggested. "See if he knows anything about this place."

Dean shrugged. "Seems like a good idea as any." He took a swig out of his beer and trudged to the bathroom. "Let me know what he says."

**}{**

_"Hello listeners._

_"Our guests are still here, or so I've heard. Their Impala is sitting front of the old motel in Old Nightvale, but I have not seen them._

_"What is their purpose? What brought them here? Why hasn't Carlos reblogged my wood carving of Khoshekh?_

_"All good questions, with the answers unknown."_

**}{**

_"What do you mean you're in_ Nightvale?" Bobby demanded through the speaker.  _"Haven't you boys heard what goes on down there?"_

"That's... why we're here, Bobby," Sam said, looking confused.

 _"Hunters avoid that place for a reason. The folks down there can't live without all that supernatural crap going on,"_  Bobby explained.  _"They've got an invisible clock towers that moves. If you took someone out of that town, I think they'd go on a rampage."_

"Invisible clock tower?" Dean repeated, glancing out the window. "This town just gets weirder and weirder, man."

 _"I'm surprised you boys even found that place,"_  Bobby sighed.  _"I've heard a lot of hunters going after it, and most never do."_

"Most?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"The ones that do don't come back."_

There was silence.

"How do you know they found the place then?" Dean asked, trying to block the memory of the killer librarian from his mind.

_"They called, like you boys. You two best get out of there as soon as you can."_

"Alright Bobby...," Sam sighed. "We'll leave in a few hours."

**}{**

_"Lauren, the new station manager, has told me her plans to hire the two mysterious brothers for a new position here at the radio station._

_"She says they would be perfect for the desk job she has lined up, though, I'm not really sure what desk job could possibly be available. I told her they didn't really strike me as 'desk job' workers, and would be better suited as an intern, but she was insistent._

_"So to Sam and Dean: good luck. (Trust me; you'll need it.)"_

**}{**

Because it was so late when the Winchesters woke up, there weren't any options for breakfast. They would have to skip straight to lunch, which Dean really wasn't complaining about.

"Big Rico's Pizza," he read, as the elder brother pulled into the parking lot. "Can't go wrong with pizza, huh Sammy?"

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes, but agreed. They had had nothing but burgers it seemed since they hit the road. And since there weren't many other options except for Arby's (that they didn't want to go to because of the mysterious lights) and a couple other nicer looker restaurants (that they new they couldn't afford, even with the stolen credit cards), it looked like Big Rico's was their only option.

When they walked in, the only small group there fell silent. Sam recognized them as the scientists outside the house that 'didn't exist,' according to that Cecil guy.

Dean raised his eyebrows at his brother and sat down at a table for two, close to the door. It went unspoken, but the brothers knew it was in case they needed a quick get away.

A man with a large belly and dark mustache came and took their order, avoiding their eyes the whole time. He quickly left, saying their pizza would be out shortly.

Sam and Dean shared curious looks, but said nothing about it.

"So Bobby wants us to just leave," Dean said, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table. "Cas said the town sat on a 'supernatural rift' of some sort. And they want us to leave?"

Sam shrugged. "It doesn't make sense. These people... it's like they don't notice. Or care."

"Excuse me."

The brothers looked up to see a man with dark skin and darker hair. His hair looked soft, and it hung in soft curls right above his brown eyes that hid behind black glasses.

Sam and Dean stiffened slightly, and Sam could see his brother was fighting the urge to grab his gun. This entire town had them both on edge, and being approached by strangers wasn't helping.

The man didn't wait for a reply before he pulled up a chair and sat down, sticking out his hand. "My name is Carlos. I'm a scientist here, examining all the... phenomenons... here in Nightvale."

Dean snorted, and Sam glared at him before shaking Carlos' hand. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean."

Carlos smiled kindly, and glanced at the radio while Cecil's voice rolled out for them to hear.

_"Carlos... perfect, perfect Carlos... my boyfriend, Carlos took me on a romantic dinner date last night..."_

The scientist blushed slightly, ignoring the knowing looks sent his way. Sam and Dean blinked, looking shocked.

"Cecil is... he says whatever comes to mind," Carlos explained, his blush still evident. "You shouldn't let it bother you. The whole town just takes some getting used to."

Sam laughed slightly. "How long have you been here?" he asked, trying to block out the radio.

"I came here about two years ago," Carlos shrugged, and jabbed a thumb back towards the other scientists. "Originally, the plan was to stay only a few months, but... well, you've seen the librarians."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, they're real great. Helped us find everything we needed."

There was an awkward silence that wasn't really silence, due to Cecil's broadcast.

_"...and he forgot the cheesecake! Listeners, I have never seen a person as perfect as Carlos blush like that..."_

"And, uh... your boyfriend?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow. "How long has he lived here?"

"Almost everyone in town has been here their whole lives," Carlos told them, but shifted in his seat. "But, sometimes there are... newcomers. Not like us, where we came here willingly, but... sometimes people just kind of find themselves here."

"Find themselves here?" Sam repeated.

"That's how you both came here as well, right?" Carlos looked genuine, with his eyebrows raised. He adjusted his glasses slightly, waiting for an answer.

"Um... no." Dean narrowed his eyes, and waited until their waiter placed their food down on the table and left. "We came here on a, uh, job."

"You  _meant_  to come here? It wasn't an accident?" Carlos pulled out a notepad and pen. "What kind of job are you working on?"

"Um..." Sam and Dean shared a looked, confused and slightly more anxious to hit the road.

**}{**

_"I've received a call from_ Steve Carlsburg _, listeners. He told me he spotted Carlos speaking with the two brothers, Sam and Dean, to which I replied that was perfectly fine._

 _"They're just talking, after all. There's nothing wrong with that. I'm_   _not worried about the younger ones nearly perfect hair._

_"Anyway... Steve called because he thinks the brothers are 'hunting' some supernatural beings. Whatever, Steve. Everyone knows that supernatural beings are under the protection of the US government. They're an endangered species, hunting them is illegal._

_"I just- I can't. I will not speak about_ Steve Carlsburg _for the rest of the show. I just can't."_

**}{**

Sam and Dean didn't even finish their meal before they were out the door, and sitting in the Impala. The scientist had asked way too many personal questions, and to put it frank, it freaked the brothers out.

They sat in silence for a moment until the flapping of wings broke it. Immediately, the brother turned around to face the angel in a trench coat, who was giving a small, awkward smile.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded.

"Josie needed help-"

"You could've warned us about the psycho librarians, you know!" Dean interrupted. "Or the crazy people in this town. Bobby says it's nearly impossible to leave this place - when were you going to tell us that?"

"I apologize," Castiel nodded, looking calm. "But you seemed determined to help Nightvale, so I did not want to stop you."

_"Mayor Pamela Winchell called an emergency press confrence today. She told the reporters that if anyone saw a three headed polar bear wandering the streets, it wasn't there, and didn't exist. When report-"_

"And this!" Dean exclaimed, hitting the radio until it turned off. "This Cecil guy is driving me nuts. Is this just some joke? Is this some comedy radio talk show or something?"

"Uh... Dean?"

" _What_  Sam?"

Sam pointed out the window, looking shocked. "Isn't the three headed polar bear Cecil just mentioned?"

Dean looked, and gave a loud, obnoxious groan. Sure enough, a giant polar bear with three heads was crossing the street. Amazingly, it avoided the cars that didn't even slow down for it, and everyone walking by blantantly ignored it.

"Well, if there's one thing you Winchesters will like about this town," Cas started, leaning forward, also staring at the polar bear, "it's one of their rules: 'Say nothing, and drink to forget.'"

"I'm not gonna be sober for a week," Dean muttered, and threw the car into reverse. They swerved out of the parking lot, and raced down the road, leaving Sam to wonder where they were going.

"Dean," he warned, when his brother got too close to a pedestrian. 

"Relax, Sammy," his brother grumbled. 

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, glancing back at the angle, who shrugged.

"We're gonna pay that radio host a visit."

**}{**

_"Teeth. Claws. Scales and fur._

_"The deadly beast chases you. You run down streets, swerving around corners, tripping over your untied shoelaces. You should really learn to tie your shoes. Didn't you know that could be the reason for your death?_

_"The monster is running, and quickly catching ground. Any second now, and it will catch you, and rip at your limbs. And then it happens._

_"You trip. You fall. You hear the snarls from the beast, and you know: it's the end. You will die, all because of your shoelaces. And, because you didn't feed your dog._

_"Petco: for all your pets needs!"_

**}{**

The Impala tore into the parking lot of the radio station, jumping over the curb in Dean's haste. Sam could understand his brothers annoyance, but this was probably taking it a bit  _too_  far.

Cas was gripping the back of the seats, looking emotionless, but there was slight worry in his blue eyes. 

They came to a screeching halt just outside the doors, and Dean was just able to turn off the ignition before scrambling out of the car, and marching to the doors. Sam sighed before calmly following after his brother, who was struggling to open the door.

"It's want blood."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Don't be a drama queen, dude, just-"

"No, it literally wants blood," Dean repeated, pointing at the small needle next to the door. "We can't get in unless we prick our fingers."

Sam was shocked to see that his brother was right. There were no door handles on the glass doors, and the inside lobby was empty save for a younger woman at a desk. She was staring at them, looking torn.

Sam knocked and smiled at her, but the girl only ran away. "Great," he huffed. "Now what do we do?"

"I hate to suggest this...," Dean turned to the angel who had stayed back, "but Cas, do you think you could zap us in there?"

Cas pulled a face that screamed  _'really?'_  and stepped forward. Sam took a deep breath; he really hated this part.

**}{**

_"Intern Katie has just told me that the two brothers are right outside the station, listeners. I think I might finally be able to meet them._

_"Why didn't you let them in? Go, Katie! Hurry!_

_"This is it, listeners. We may be able to get an interview! How cool would that be? Oh, I can't wait to meet them. I feel like everyone in town has met them except me. Carlos sent a text earlier, and said they were very nice, so I bet their just brilliant._

_"Oh, here they are! Hi, I'm Cecil, and you must be-"_

_"No, get off the air. Now."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"You heard me,_ Cecil _. Get off the air before I blow your head off."_

_"Ha ha! Guns don't hurt people, silly. We are all immune to guns, remember? I mean, everyone's got bumper stickers- oh. Um, listeners, I now take you to the weather."_

**}{**

The man in front of them was... shocking. His hair was white at the top, and his skin was tanned. He was wearing a purple suit with his sleeves pushed up to reveal his arms covered in tattoos. He had rectangular eye glasses over his dark eyes that seemed to be laughing with glee.

"Hello," he said again while music played in the background. His voice was deeper in person than on the radio, which seemed almost impossible to Sam, but it fit him.

"Listen, douche-wad, I wanna know how you know everything that happens in this town," Dean spat, holding the gun closer to the radio hosts' head.

Cecil looked confused, and not at all bothered by the gun pointed at him. "That's my job."

"Your job is follow every step we take?" Dean demanded. "'Cause that's all you've done ever since we showed up."

Cecil nodded, looking exciting. "I would like to know how you survived the librarians, though. The only others to survive the library was Tamika Flynn and the other children in part of the Summer Reading Program. They used knowledge to escape, but..."

He kept talking, and the brothers shared incredulous looks. Castiel had disappeared as soon as they zapped in the building, muttering about Josie, and Sam felt like it was just an excuse. Maybe the angel had already met Cecil and knew what a whack job he was.

"I'm going to punch him in the face," Dean sighed, and Sam was tempted to help him.

Instead, he turned to the man and stopped him from continuing his sentence. "Listen; we came here because we thought this town was... in danger. Is there any... unwanted presence?"

Cecil seemed to think for a moment.  _"Steve Carlsburg,"_  he decided, saying the name like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "That man keeps trying to make everyone  _think_. You're not supposed to think. Our role is to follow what the city council tells us to do, and that man keeps trying to change our ways."

Sam blinked. "Right... well, um..."

"That's it," Dean huffed. "I'm following Bobby's advice, and I'm getting the hell out of here." The older brother stalked out the door, not even glancing back.

Sam gave a forced smile to Cecil, who grinned back enthusiastically.

"He seems very nice." He sounded sincere. There was no sarcasm in his voice, no joking smile. "So how long are you staying?"

Sam blinked. "Um... we were just on our way out."

The music was drawing to a close, and he really didn't want to stick around for the newscast.

"That's a shame," Cecil sighed. "You should both come back some day. Carlos and I would love to have you over for dinner." The man blushed as he said the scientists name. "Carlos is a great cook."

The music ended, and Cecil robotically turned back to his consul and began talking. Sam wasted no time in running out the door and chasing after his brother. Yes, they needed to get out of this town.

**}{**

_"And so, listeners, as our duo leaves us, we are left with a sense of sorrow. It was nice, seeing the new faces in town. I know_ I _will miss them._

_"Before I head home to Carlos' amazing cooking, I leave you with these parting words:_

_"No one is lost forever. People will always make their way back, whether they want to or not. It is they way the greater life forms above us work. There is no way to get around it._

_"So I have a feeling we will see the Winchester brothers again, in the future._ When _in the future is the only question._

_"Stay tuned for the sounds of life ticking away as you sit on your chair, or bed. Listen as the world moves around you as you sit, listening to my voice._

_"And as always: Goodnight, Nightvale. Goodnight."_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or Tumblr creativityflow-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
